Unstable
by ferocity
Summary: Evanscence Lnkin Park Adema lyrics “I’ve been looking in the mirror for so long,that I’ve come to believe my souls on the other side.Oh the little pieces falling shatter.Shards of me too small to put back together.To small to matter” Chapter 3 up!
1. Layer 1

I know i'm late but in the spirit of Halloween, I want to do something special. You know write a story on the occult or something gothic ...yeah?

So this it...I've come with this.

Summary: Evanscnc/Lnkn' Prk/Adema lyrics "I've been looking in the mirror for so long,that I've come to believe my souls on the other side.Oh the little pieces falling shatter.Shards of me too sharp to put back together.To small to matter" Gothic, suicide, lost sanity....

Short story.

Lyrics from Linkin' Park ' Faint' Meteora

Rating: Pg-13 to R

Layer 1: What about Myself?

Yugi's P O V

I hear them down the hall.........laughing...... a rich, sordid music from the profligate of hypocrites in my so called 'social circle'.

I stare listlessly in the mirror, pulling at the dark circles under my left eye...... threatening to cry uncontrollably, forcibly suppressing the urge to roar and smash my scull into the mirror.

**_I am a little bit of loneliness a little bit of disregard   
Handful of complaints but I can't help the fact that everyone can see   
these scars_   
**

Not much sleep lately......my teachers complaining constantly......Yami being Yami......losing control of the vague fragment of reality......Yami being Yami......My friends slipping through my grip......Yami being Yami.

Blood in my mouth... my bottom lip bitten in wholly pure aggravation from the concoction of misery and despair Fate suddenly decided to give me as a cruel poison...... and ultimately my death.

_**I am what I want you to want, what I want you to feel**_

_**But it's like no matter what I do**_

_**I can't convince you to just believe this real**_

I turn the faucet in the tub, allowing it run. The distant sounds of the water sloshing against the tub, my only sane grip on reality.

It's maddening really......to not know what's real from a fake plaster from my imagination deciding to vacation in reality......but then again its soothing to know I am going crazy.........It gives a good reason to keep us this hypocritical façade.

My friends ha......hypocrites, better yet monsters drafted from hell to torment me. And yet I pretend with them and at the end of the day end up hurting myself over and over again.

**_So I let go, watching you, turn your back like you always do   
Face away and pretend that I'm not   
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I go_**

Cold crimson...almost blood...leave me conscious of my every fault...those eyes that scrutinize me......reminds me of the fact of the matter that I can never add to what you are......you are me now......the real me lies in hell...waiting for the whirlwind of the Grim Reaper to break me in half and release my morbid soul.

I trusted you like a fool believing we could live together in my conjured up fairytale...you were just pretending and leading me blindfolded ......like a rat in a maze...... didn't have the slightest clue what hit me...... you're the best Yami, PS. Thanks for making me feel like shit.

**_I can't feel the way I did before   
Don't turn your back on me   
I won't be ignored_   
**

What do I have now? You guess...

I move away from the tub, leaving the faucet on...I've stopped being perfect like you want me to be. I can only do so much Yami without breaking my limits. That tub overflows, so does my cup, my soul dying...I'm being eaten away slowly by self pity... soon there will be nothing.........nothing left of me......I'll be a sad memory.

**_Time won't heal this damage anymore   
Don't turn your back on me   
I won't be ignored_**

I may not be able to hurt you physically my love, but there's more than one way to skin a cat........You will feel pain, anguish and despair like you've never Yami dearest, you will cry...that's not a threat it's a guaranteed promise.

And then after the pain, your death will come as sure as my soul will meet you in hell. If I can't have you in this life......I'll punish you for your betrayal in my death......then you will love me for hurting you as I did.........And I will simply hate you.

_   
_**_I am a little bit insecure a little unconfident   
Cause you don't understand _**

**_I do what I can but sometimes I don't make   
sense_   
**

I slip between the sheets and stare hatefully at the clock, the devilish second hand counting down unforeseen destruction.........the hour hand standing shamefully still......10:35am.

I really should get some breakfast......then again,I'm not hungry.

My room's really dark, even though I know its burning hot outside......an augury of sorts.......my soul hiding in the darkness praying for the light of day...who will save me from the dark.

**_I am what you never wanna say but I've never had a doubt   
It's like no matter what I do I can't convince you for once just to hear   
me out_**

Someone's inside my room...poking at my back...I grunt, slapping away their hand. "Are you real?" I ask rather idiotically. I've had imaginary people in my room at times, talking with me and playing thumb war with me. I'd laughed the first time it happened.

"Of course I'm real silly." A giggle...that voice...a British accent...which one of them was it again?

The sheets are dragged rather roughly from me and the drapes squeal as they are quickly pulled apart, letting in the blinding light.

"Get up, sleepy head." God, how annoying can someone be?

"Did that man send you up here?" I mutter, my hand resting over my eyes.

**_So I let go watching you turn your back like you always do   
Face away and pretend that I'm not   
But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I've got_**

"That man?"

"My reflection, who I see in the mirror, my other half."

"Who? You mean Yami?" Ryou asks, cocking a brow, "Yeah, he sent me up here to wake you. Yeah and breakfast is ready. You want scrambled eggs or pancakes?"

"Couldn't he tell me himself? Or does that bastard hate me that much?" I laugh mirthlessly.

He stares wide eyed at my out of the ordinary sarcastic tone and statement.

I chuckle at the look that took a hold of his face.

"Yami doesn't hate you, Yugi. Did you two like get into a fight or something?" He says, his brown eyes looking worriedly at me.

I turn on my side, my back to him. "That's right, I forgot you're his little toyboy, you're on his side. "

**_I can't feel the way I did before   
Don't turn your back on me_**

_**I won't be ignored**_

"Is something wrong Yugi? You're acting abnormal." His hands reach over and feel my forehead.

"I want to die. Kill me."

"What did you say?" The bewilderment hangs in his tone.

"Don't you want to tear apart my flesh and lap at my blood?"

"That's not funny Yugi...that's macabre."

"I want to tear _you_ apart and lap at your blood."

"What...what's going on? Yugi, what's wrong with you? That's sick. Is something wrong? You can talk to me anytime you know that don't you?"

**_Time won't heal this damage anymore   
Don't turn your back on me   
I won't be ignored   
_   
**

You really are quite convincing when you thicken that accent of yours. But you can't fool me...not anymore that is.

"Why so you can tell that bastard? I don't need a lecture from anyone, especially from HIM."

"I won't tell anyone. I'm your friend you've got to believe me. Just talk to me. What's wrong Yugi?"

I turn and look wearily at him, a hackneyed smile on my lips. "You want to know what's macabre...lying about friendship. You were never my friend Ryou. I was just a useful tool in getting what you wanted. You used me like everybody else then threw me to the wind."

"No...no...that's a lie." I think he's crying.

**_No!   
Hear me out now   
_**

"Oh don't give me that bull. I know it, they all know it and even HE knows it."

Yeah, he's crying. Sincere drops a crystal from a chocolate potion of deceit.

**_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not   
Right now!_   
**

"So I bleed and I bleed and I breathe no more...." I laugh insentience at this.

"Yu-Yugi, don't..."

**_No!   
Hear me out now   
_**

I move closer to him and cup his babyish face in my hands. I notice how smooth his skin is as I wipe away the tear marks. He's a like a little cherubim, you know like the childish angels you see in the catholic paintings. I kissed him chastely on the cheek and finally on the lips.

"You want me dead just as badly as HE does. " I whisper cruelly, sending him into a fit.

**_You're gonna listen to me, like it or not   
Right now!_   
**

"Stop it!" He yells, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me roughly. "Who are you?!" he screams yanking at my hair.

His eyes gripped shut, he didn't want to look at me. He was screaming something about wanting me to give him back Yugi. I am Yugi...I am Yugi...I am Yugi...

_**I can't feel the way I did before   
Don't turn your back on me   
I won't be ignored   
**_

He now lays exhausted on top of me...sobbing uncontrollably...I want to cry too, why am I not the one crying?

"Are you afraid of looking in the mirror to see the monster you truly are? Your tears mean nothing...tears can't save me...I've died a million times without really dying...my soul is weeping Ryou, it wants to be free of this weight which hangs on these shoulders...will you free me?"

He looks at me in wonder, shaking his head in disbelief. I try to kiss him again but he pulls away. That hurt also.

"I'm going to tell Yami." He states, his bottom lip quivering.

Yami! Yami! What am I? Four years old? You think HE can control me?

_**I can't feel the way I did before **_

_**Don't turn your back on me   
I won't be ignored   
**_

"You bitch..."

"You need help!" He states, moving awkwardly to get off the bed.

"SHUT UP!" I yell on top my lungs, grabbing his hair violently, I pull him to me and maliciously bite down on his lower lip, emitting a disgruntled scream from him.

I push him off the bed roughly, a small snap being heard. Then a deathly kind of silence.

Blood fresh from the wound I inflicted pours from my mouth.

Oh, you've done it now. You've killed him. You've killed him. Shut up!

I climb to the edge of the bed and look down, on his limp form. Blood trailed from his lips, his neck lying at an awkward angle to the rest of his body.

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore   
Don't turn your back on me **_

_**I won't be ignored**_

I have killed him.

I reach down to touch his frail body, but pull back hesitantly.

"I didn't mean to." I recite to myself, an awful feeling building in my stomach. I felt like vomiting. I wanted to move but my feet seemed to be separated from me and just sat there looking pitifully at Ryou.

"Hey what's going on, you two?" Bakura.

He stares wide eyed at me and then at Ryou on the floor, dying slowly.

_**I can't feel the way I did before **_

_**Don't turn your back on me   
I won't be ignored   
**_

"I didn't mean to." I say, the words slurring.

"Call an ambulance!" He roars. Footsteps pound down the hall.

"I didn't mean to." My face is wet, tears? Sweat? Both? The heat of hell is on me and I cry

"Yugi, what happened?"

_**Time won't heal this damage anymore   
Don't turn your back on me **_

_**I won't be ignored**_

"I didn't mean to."

You killed him. You wanted to pull him to hell with you. You got your wish.

I didn't mean to.

Murderer. Are you happy, now? Murderer... Murderer...

I didn't mean to.

Cold, frightened crimson eyes at my door, looking at me, looking past me.

Regret.

**I can't feel   
Don't turn your back on me   
I won't be ignored   
Time won't heal   
Don't turn your back on me   
I won't be ignored**

.........TBC.......................

Please review, it will be nice to know what you think....please....thanks so much....


	2. Layer 2

Summary: Evanscnc/Lnkn' Prk/Adema (suicide)"I've been looking in the mirror for so long,that I've come to believe my souls on the other side.Oh the little pieces falling shatter.Shards of me too sharp to put back together.To small to matter"

Short story.

Lyrics from Evanescence 'October'

* * *

The icy winter wind blew its fury onto the landscape tearing branches from the naked trees and scattering them about the freshly shoveled driveway of the 'Rembrandt Psychological Foundation and Help Center'. 

**_I can't run anymore,   
I fall before you,   
Here I am,   
I have nothing left,   
Though I've tried to forget,   
You're all that I am,   
Take me home, _**

The massive three-story building loomed eerily over the winter backdrop, with its grotesque brick walls, high arches and stained glass windows portraying a Germanic battle with the gods.

This once great cathedral, faced the modernized city of domino, its monstrous walls a refuge from the insanity that lurked outside it.

Inside, those tagged by society as 'the mentally disoriented' boded, forcefully locked away against their will.

_**I'm through fighting it,   
Broken,   
Lifeless,   
I give up,   
You're my only strength,   
Without you,   
I can't go on,   
Anymore,   
Ever again.**_

Once such case was Yami Mouto.

His file read:

**Mouto, Yami**

**Age: 17 **

**Sex: Male**

**Patient No.: 6114**

**Level: 3**

**Work Sessions: Mild amnesia, severe Phengophobia (1)**

**Special drugs: None**

**Psychologist in charge of status : Dr. Rori Yumiko **

**_My only hope,   
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,   
(To walk away from you)   
My only joy,   
My only strength,   
(I fall into your abounding grace)   
My only power,   
My only life,   
(And love is where I am)   
My only love. _**

Stuck in that room day after day, they told him everything would be alright and he would be out of there in no time if he co-operated.

It's been almost 2 months since he came and nothing improved or even changed for that matter. He'd developed a serious phobia for light and couldn't stand being around more than a simple candle or very dim lights.

It all had all changed since that day. It'd be with him for the rest of his life.

**Flashback **

The words from Yugi's lips seemed to take a very long to sink in. _"You wanna know something else, I meant to kill that bitch."_

**_I can't run anymore,   
I give myself to you,   
I'm sorry,   
I'm sorry,   
In all my bitterness,   
I ignored, _**

It was one of those oh so often fights he and Yugi always had after Ryou's death. But this time, Yami snapped when those awful words hit his senses.

Yugi did kill Ryou.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Yami stuttered, his temper flaring, his crimson eyes becoming colder than usual.

**_All that's real and true,   
All I need is you,   
When night falls on me,   
I'll not close my eyes,   
I'm too alive,   
And you're too strong,   
I can't lie anymore,   
I fall down before you,   
I'm sorry,   
I'm sorry. _**

Yugi smiled and took a step back, preparing to run if necessary, "You heard me," he spat with acidic cruelty, amethyst now plain and hardened, "I wanted to kill him and I did. In fact if I could, I'd do it again because I hated him the same way I hated you."

Yami was blank to all this. His reality had crashed and his whole body went numb. His mind went black and his limbs seemed to have a reasoning for themselves that he couldn't understand.

His senses returned only hours later, to find himself with a bloody knife in his hand and Yugi's naked blood ladled body on the floor shivering and sobbing violently.

**_My only hope,   
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,   
(To walk away from you)   
My only joy,   
My only strength,   
(I fall into your abounding grace)   
My only power,   
My only life,   
(And love is where I am)   
My only love. _**

Yugi's body was cut in several places and blood poured from out him like it was a never-ending fountain. There were scratch marks down his spine and knife marks down his slim thighs. But the worst of all was his hikari's face. It was simply unforgettable. A potion of torment mixed with utter sadness and betrayal.

**_Constantly ignoring,   
The pain consuming me,   
But this time it's cut too deep,   
I'll never stray again._**

Yami dropped the knife, immediately backing away slowly from the bruised light on the floor. A raw scream quickly brought the situation out of control.

He turned immediately to see Anzu at the kitchen door with Malik and Marik staring blindly at him.

He wasn't quite aware of what happened next except when he was brought to this center and then and only then did they tell him what truly happened from his hikari's point of view.

He tackled Yugi to the floor and then had beaten him with wanton disregard. He then dragged the poor light down the stairs and into the kitchen where he proceeded to use a knife and carve little patterns on his skin.

**_My only hope,   
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,   
(To walk away from you)   
My only joy,   
My only strength,   
(I fall into your abounding grace)   
My only power,   
My only life, _**

Dr. Yumiko had told him what happened when he wouldn't co-operate with her during the sessions as a deal to behave. From that time, Yami shied away from any kind of light whatsoever and became phengophobic.

Nightmares haunted him, little horrible flashes of memory of what happened that day. He dreamt of Yugi screaming as his bloody hand dragged him down steps or when the knife pieced his aibou's skin emitting a terrible scream from Yugi.

But the ultimate betrayal, as Dr. Yumiko put bluntly, Yami raped him.

...........**End Flashback**....................

Yami watched as the nurse stealthily placed his dinner on the bed beside him. She turned on the very dim overhead lights designed for him and smiled.

"And how's my favourite patient today?" she asked quite cheerily, taking up the syringe from the tray and inserting the needle into a small bottle and withdrawing it when the right amount was in the syringe.

"I'm fine." Yami answered softly, "What's that for?"

"Just to help your appetite. Dr. Yumiko says you haven't been eating much."

She lifted Yami's arm and pushed up the cotton white blouse. Yami looked away as she inserted the needle, it pinched a bit but he'd gotten used to getting injections.

"Alright then, I'm done here." She says, patting him on the head. The door creaks slightly as she leaves.

Yami looks at the plate with all its plastic items. He sighs just noticing how really hungry he is. He picks up the fork and shoves the tines into the veal and puts it to his mouth.

**_(And love is where I am)   
My only love,   
My only hope,   
(All the times I've tried)   
My only peace,   
(To walk away from you)   
My only joy,   
My only strength,   
(I fall into your abounding grace)   
My only power,   
My only life,   
(And love is where I am)   
My only love._**

* * *

TBC 

Oh man, I've got so much things doing this year. Damn school work. Man I'm seriously beginning to hate bio right now, it's a real pain in the ass. I'm seriously rethinking my career choice and maybe switching into something with Physics and Chemistry as the main subjects needed...nuclear physics maybe...or chemical engineering.....who knows....I might join the army and just forget about school for a while....but then again I might not.

Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Okay nuff luv. fero-kun forever.


	3. Layer 3

Summary: Evanscnc/Lnkn' Prk/Adema (suicide)"I've been looking in the mirror for so long,that I've come to believe my souls on the other side.Oh the little pieces falling shatter.Shards of me too sharp to put back together.To small to matter"

Short story.

Lyrics from Linkin' Park 'Crawling' The Hybrid Theory

Layer 3: Never Say Goodbye

Bakura's P O V

It was cold. I hate the cold.

I leaned upon the marble tombstone feeling its texture and running my hands over the little indented scripts on it.

"You alright down there, Ryou?" Quite a simple question filled with a bitter remorse.

_Why must you continue to do this? Do you like the fact that you talk to inanimate objects?_

_Get over it! He's dead. Been dead for three months now. _

Does this pain ever go away?

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal**_

**_Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_**

"Ryou, I...I've been meaning to ask you something for the longest while..." I stop, why doesn't he answer? Do you hate me hikari?

_He's dead you buffoon, been dead for three months now._

Stop lying, he's right here. Just look. He's right here. People who lie go to hell you know? That's what hikari always says. His God is a god of wrath.

"Ryou...I wanted to ask you if..."

Someone's hand on my shoulder, gently massaging it.

I look up. Malik. He looks real sad, like his sister died or something? Thank god you are always there, hikari? I don't know what I'd do if you died. Honestly.

"Come on 'Kura. We gotta go. It's getting late." He says, a slight crackle in his voice.

"No, I want to stay." I sound childish, almost nagging in a bizarre way.

He sighs and reaches out to wipe the tears from my cheek. Up until this point I had not registered that I was washing myself in a salty sea of despair.

**_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming/confusing_**

"'Kura, get up. We have to go. You've been out here since 3 a.m. and now its 5 a.m. I really have to get some sleep cuz my mid-terms start tomorrow. You need to sleep too, it'll help."

"You go. I'll stay," I rest my head on the ground, hearing the steady sounds of the cricket chirping beneath me.

"'Kura. Please. Don't do this." He's crying now, his face all flustered. He sinks to the earth and rests on top of me. "Bakura…He's dead…he's not coming back…he's just de… please we're all going through a rough time…don't put yourself through this…try to hold on to any sanity…I don't want to see them drag you away like they did Yami…please 'Kura…please…"

He's sobbing, quite uncontrollably too. I think he's trying to lift me off the ground but he just sinks back down with me.

Why does everyone say your dead Ryou? Tell them they're all going to hell for lying.

_**This lack of self-control i fear is never ending  
Controlling/I can't seem**_

_**To find myself again**_

_**My walls are closing in  
**_

Well…Ryou…Tell them hikari…tell them they're going straight to Hades…………why won't you talk?

Malik rolls off me rather ungracefully and repeatedly pounds his fists into the grave dirt. His tears and the soil mixing to create a mud splatter all over his face. God he looks so awful.

I was so engrossed in watching Malik, hurling his fists for no apparent reason into the dirt that I didn't realize my body was now completely off the ground and someone's arms were around me, their chin resting in my hair.

I look up and see the miserable eyes of Marik staring back at me. Now you see when Marik doesn't have a psychopathic look on his face you truly know there IS a God.

"Come on 'Kura. Let's go home. Hey we can go through Isis's stuff and maybe we can get her to flip us the birdie…you know like the time Malik told her blah blah blah blah blah blah blah …."

Sorry tuning in was never one of my strong points. I turn to face Malik. At least he's stop getting all hysterical and shit…he's just lying there…like one of those broken rag dollies you have in your room, Ryou.

_**Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
**_

I want to say his name but the words dry up and it feels like I haven't had a sip of water days.

Marik's hand moves to my jaw and wipes away another set of unnoticed tears. Ra, why am I shedding tears?

"Feel better." Marik asks, of course he's referring to Malik.

The light on the ground nods his head wearily as though he had heard the question but at the same time hadn't known the source of it.

"Alright, let's go home then little one." Little one? The apocalypse is coming.

Malik nods once more and almost like a walking corpse shifts and gets up rather languidly. His face was smeared with mud and his hair and little clumps of grass sticking out of it.

He moves past us, not truly noticing we're there and walks towards the cemetery exit.

**_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_**

Marik practically hauls me with him, following after Malik.

We got in the car and drove home in absolute silence.

When we got out that wretched sister of theirs that kept referring to me as 'it' since I moved in with them 2 months stepped off the porch to greet us with all but ignored words of distress.

"Why do you always have to follow 'it's' little commands? And when I ask you to do something you stare at me like I'm a mad woman or something." She follows us into the house ranting persistently on this or that.

Marik takes off my coat for me and hangs it on the rack and he does the same for his. I look around but Malik has disappeared. Lucky son-of-a-gun…meanwhile Isis continues…

I think after an hour or so of repeated commentary on the hockey game last Sunday, I switch off the TV. I wasn't much of a hockey fan, I'm more into football.

Marik doesn't even notice I've turned off the tube instead he just sits there and stares. Is everyone in this house going crazy but me?

_Ironic._

I aim a potato chip at him but instead stuff it in my mouth and down the remnants of my coke. I'll leave him be.

**_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting/reacting_**

I go upstairs, hoping to go back to sleep without incident. I pass Malik's room, his door is open and he's sitting on his bed with that same 'god-what's-happening' stare on his face as Marik.

His face is still smeared with all that mud. I get a wet cloth from the washroom and return to his room, carefully wiping away the dried up markings. Strange, normally Malik would protest this six-year treatment then again he was always 'the little brother' to me.

I sat down in the beanbag chair and I think I talked to him a bit, well at least my lips were moving but I personally didn't hear any sounds but he nodded once or twice.

I don't know how long it was like that but I got tired and I left, I might have kissed him on the cheek or it could have been one of those awkward 'I-wish-I-did' moments.

_**Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem**_

_**To find myself again**_

_**My walls are closing in**_

I unsteadily climbed into bed and threw the covers over my head, blocking out the first light of the sun. I thought about some things I couldn't seem to remember and then fell into a heavy sleep. I was out for so long that when I woke, I was stupefied as to where I was and I thought I was back in my old room and Ryou was sleeping beside me.

I pull the sheets from the figure beside me. Malik was out like a light. Those damn midterms must have worn him down.

I get out of bed and head for the washroom, brushed my teeth in record time and bathed even faster.

I practically stampeded down the stairs and only stopped when that woman blurted a blunt expletive at me. But I didn't really care. I was out the door before I could react with even more acidic words.

I hadn't a clue as to where I was heading, at one point it seemed like I was going in circles then the next I was in some busy, crowded commercial place staring at everyone around me.

_**Without a sense of confidence and I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure  
**_

I sat down on a bench in the park for an hour or two until, not moving but just looking, watching, interpreting. An then I was gone just like that and I found myself staring at a massive, 12 story building with the large letters 'DPH' on it.

Hospital huh? Wasn't Yugi supposed to be there? I haven't seen that one in a while.

_**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**_

**_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_**

……………TBC………………………………

The next chapter will be the last, I'm 95 positive of that.

Hope you've enjoyed it thus far.

I'm into writing short fics lately can't bother with long ones, there such bitches.

If you have an idea for a short fic and you can't bother to write it, hey hit me up sometime, I'll do it for free and you can post it under your name or mine if you want…but you have to do your own beta. I'm not guaranteeing I'll do your fic , it has to be interesting and it has to be something that isn't tired or cliché and please no j/k I'm not good at that pairing at all.

The reason I'm being so generous…well ygo is my fandom and I want to see it grow and never come to a close…I hope sincerely that when I'm dead and rotting ygo will still be a rocking fanfic mecca as it is now.

Hey review me and tell me what u think of my story, k?

I'll personally thank each and everyone of you in the next chapter.


	4. Layer 4

Summary: Evanscnc/Lnkn' Prk/Adema "I've been looking in the mirror for so long,that I've come to believe my souls on the other side.Oh the little pieces falling shatter.Shards of me too sharp to put back together.To small to matter"

Short story.

Lyrics from Evanescence 'Surrender' Unknown

Layer 4: Surrender

Bakura stared at the ink printed words for a very long trying to stifle the laughter that was forcing itself up.

"Wanna kiss?" Bakura repeated the words out loud that were written on Yugi's palm in a messy hurried scribble.

Bakura raised a brow tilting his head to the side and staring at the smaller hikari, hardly able to keep his composure but if he failed to he would die from a laughing fit.

Is this real enough for you  
You were so confused

Yugi stared indifferently at him, moving his head a bit trying to guess what was going through Bakura's head at the moment, amethyst piercing the cold, darkness of a thousand eons.

When had mindless meandering dropped into an uncontainable bombshell, which left him craving for visits and the silent comforting of the withdrawn Mouto. He'd swum out to far and now he was chocking against the swelling rapids.

Now that you've decided to stay  
We'll remain together

"Kiss?" Bakura repeated, a knot rising in his throat threatening to cut off his breathing, all sensations of ridicule and laughter leaving him gradually, it left him in haze and there was only silence as there had always been but this time he felt cold.

Flashback –4 weeks ago-

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Melancholy, virginal amethyst jewels met a sea of blue despair and anger, an instant battle of a quiet purification. He'd begun to cry on the spot, his sanity welcomingly giving into the madness that overcame him.

He closed the door to the austere hospital room and sat down on the chair and stared at the battered boy wearily, while Yugi stared in confusion at the sobbing dark, watching his every move, leaning over ever so slightly trying to say something but only a faint gurgle came out instead.

Bakura stared fixatedly at him, tears streaming down his own face and suddenly broke out into a mindless hysterical laughter mixed in with his sobbing and nearly choking himself trying to do both.

"Oh my, what a raving lunatic I've turned out to be." Bakura said, holding his head, fighting off an oncoming migraine. "Call the orderlies Bakura's gone mad." He just broke out into another fit of crying and laughing.

**_Breathe in and take my life in you  
_**

Bakura froze as he felt slender hands weaving their way through his hair, "Ryou…" he whispered only looking up to see the Pharaoh's hikari petting him, like he was child, craving an adult's attention.

Yugi stared sympathetically at him, a lilac wave of empathy colliding with the insanity of cobalt blues.

No longer myself only you 

Yugi shook his head, indicating to the other man he was not Ryou.

"Still can't talk?" Bakura motioned.

There's no escaping me, my love 

Yugi sighed loudly and closed his eyes; almost in grimace that Bakura had asked the question. Bakura, on the other hand, for once hadn't meant for the statement to be cruel.

"I apologize…" Bakura paused; he'd never really apologized sanely to anyone in his life before except never mind…it really shocked him the, the words that slipped past his lips.

Surrender

Yugi shook his head, wiping the tear lines off Bakura's face with his hospital polka-dotted shirt. Bakura guessed that meant 'Don't think on it.'

End Flashback-

That's how it all started, their so- called dating of sorts. Bakura kept up his visits, weeks on end, finding refuge in the small boys quiet hospital room and his sporadic trips to the cemetery dwindling each passing week.

Marik for one found it odd that the ex-Tomb robber had just suddenly perked up. Put bluntly, It scared the shit out of him. Who knew what was going on in that cunning, irrational head of his? But the final hit on the nail, was when 'singing-telegram' Anzu, -her gossiping was that compared to the antagonizing merriness of carolers at their Christmas time,- had passed on the news that Bakura had been secretly visiting Yugi for the past weeks. _That's where the bastard's been sneaking off to? _

Darling, there's no sense in running  
You know I will find you

Of course he'd tried to express these harrowing thoughts with his other half but was he brushed off brusquely with the words, 'Your too damn protective!'

"The man's a walking lunatic!" Marik exclaimed, jumping off the bed in a fit of excitement.

Malik wheeled around and threw his brush at him, which Marik skillfully caught in one hand throwing it back to his light.

'Ssshhh!' Malik told him, 'Walls have ears.'

Marik couldn't help but snort understanding full well what Malik was talking about. Isis wouldn't miss a chance to babble to the school's 'Ladies Club' about Bakura. She hated the yami with a vengeance.

'Plus,' Malik added, 'I haven't seen 'Kura so happy in a long time,' Malik paused, 'scratch that, I've never seen him so happy EVER!'

Everything is perfect now  
We can live forever

'Yea but happiness could be façade to get close to the Pharaoh's hikari for a bit of revenge.' Marik suggested, grabbing the brush from a struggling Malik and taking up on himself the job of fighting to drag the brush through the knots in his hikari's hair.

'Even so, he's happy and that's all what matters.' Malik managed a faint smile, 'And if you ever dare get in the way of that Marik Ishtar, I'll skin you myself!'

Marik threw the brush on the vanity and turned Malik to face him, staring him down like 2 cowboys at high noon.

In those perfectly lilac hazed eyes, Marik penetrated the hypocritical shield of happiness and saw the hurt, the hopes and jealousy behind it all.

You can't abandon me  
You belong to me

Marik understood fully now. Malik would have killed and then some to be in Yugi's place at this moment receiving Bakura's well-coveted attention.

Malik wanted to be the one to help 'Kura heal and he hoped that a sexual love would blossom between them.

Marik instantly felt sorry for his light not in an ' I'm better that you way,' but in an 'I love you and want to make you happy way.'

Marik had his fair share of sexual encounters with Malik and knew only well how erotically wild and satisfying his hikari could be. _He'd literally knock the breath out of you._

Marik feeling a jolt of electricity through his groin locked Malik with a maniacal grin. Malik quipped an eyebrow in the sudden change of mood and a shimmer of excitement passed through him, he knew that grin too well to not know what his yami was up to.

**_Breathe in and take my life in you_**  
**_No longer myself only you_**

'Not on your life.' Malik said, trying to head for the door but he was caught and pushed onto the bed.

'You haven't heard my proposition yet.' At that moment it was impossible for Marik's smile to get any wider.

_**There's no escaping me, my love  
**_

Malik quipped another brow then a sultry smile appeared on his lips, 'Alright then, let's hear it. Lay it on me.'

**_Surrender   
_**

Cold. Bakura hadn't felt that sensation in a long time. The wind howled at him as he stared from the roof of the Domino Hospital, across the receding horizon of the city. His hands gripped the cold fence wires, pressing his face into the frigid but appropriate coldness.

_Ryou. _

_**Breathe in and take my life in you  
**_

Although comfortable with Yugi's company, he'd thought of his hikari constantly like a shark eating at him slowly and painfully. Old Love Never Dies.

**_No longer myself only you_**

A little whimper from Yugi brought him back to reality. He turned to face him instantly. The lithe light had a firm grip on himself, the winter wind kicking up intensely, everything insight that wasn't tied down was on the move.

Yugi looked so fragile then, like a cherub at Saint Teresa's. Bakura considered him a doll, completely beautiful and easily amiable although he never spoke back, special thanks to the pharaoh himself.

But words didn't matter, they never did. The angelic face of the smaller teen always poured a flood of tranquility over him.

**_There's no escaping me, my love  
_**

Bakura moved quickly towards Yugi and wrapped a protective arm around him, coaxing him to move inside and back to his hospital room.

Surrender 

Yugi looked up at him half-expectantly. Bakura dropping his hardened pride for a moment leaned forward and captured Yugi's lips in a sultry passion of tongues.

Bakura pulled back, biting his bottom lip trying to control himself, 'Happy imp?'

Yugi's lashes fluttered, his tongue still darting over the traces of Bakura on his lips.

Surrender 

A large, genuinely affectionate smile appeared on Yugi's lips which in his **silent** words said, '_Damn straight! I could do a cartwheel!' _

'Don't get too use to the nice treatment.' Bakura stated pressing their fervor-rendered lips together again in heated war of satisfaction. 'I like my bitches completely submissive and eager for what I dish out.'

Yugi's lips fell open in excitement and quipped a brow at Bakura, his tongue moving back and forth over his teeth almost in a seductive and inviting manner. _Bring it._

Surrender 

Bakura furrowed his brow, realizing Yugi had accepted his challenge with some kind of perversion apparent in the darkening of his amethyst eyes.

'You are _some_ kind of freak, imp.'

Yugi grabbed him harshly and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck. Bakura complied and hoisted Yugi into his arms, making sure the imp's feet were securely around his waist.

'Then again, you're my freak, aren'tya.'

_**Will you surrender to me**_

_**There's no escaping from me**_

_**Will you surrender to me**_

Yeah, end.

I've been toiling over this last chapter for weeks. Gosh Writer's Block is awful. But it's done.

I hope you enjoyed it. Yipee!!!

I'll post a special chapter for my reviewers to personally thank each and every one of your sweet souls. I'm off to the shower now, I haven't bathed since morning and I'm starting to feel cranky.

Oh yeah there was gonna be suicide in this chapter buuuuuuuttttt…I changed my mind. One too many died already.

Review me and tell me what you think of the overall story.


End file.
